Sweet Tragedy
by BlueRoseEmbers
Summary: Arthur and Alfred are put in a position they can't escape.


BEFORE READ: there might be grammar and/or Spelling errors. I know this I'm sorry . I tried my best but they get by me. DO NOT tell me. I get it

O.K. ^_^

* * *

On his back staring at up emerald eyes, his own baby blues widen in disbelief as the color diminished

from his face apart from the crimson blots trickling down.

.

"why?" America asked in a faint tone. England's body hovering above, blood stained both their bodies and Arthur's mouth spreading more with each serrated cough.

.

"You Idiot I'm the hero. I'm suppose to protect you." Alfred wailed with a fusion of panic and rage.

England's arms unable to bare the weigh collapsed causing his head to rest next to America's ear

.

"Grit no matter... how strong you are...or if your the hero, i will always...always.." Arthur gasp coughing up blood. " even the hero need to be saved at times"

.

"Arthur" tears flowing down to the cold wood floor. One hand griped the sides of Arthur's jacket as a desperate attempt to keep Arthur from disappearing.

bit by bit, Arthur manged to get his only good arm to rest on Alfred's head. Attempting to sooth the younger nation the best he could

.

"Alfred, I never hated you, quite the opposite to be honest..." england breathing became excessive and ragged after every word.

.

"Alfred to be honest I-I..." the words faded into the dark as the world fell silent, England's body frozen in place.

.

"Arthur?" Alfred jerked Arthur's jacked lightly " Arthur this isn't funny" only silents answered.

.

" ha-ha-ha England's dead now I can party" again only silenced answered America.

.

"Come Arthur your suppose to get mad at me now" Alfred yanked the jacket again this time with trembling hands

.

"Arthur. Arthur? ARTHUR!" tears flooded Alfred as he wrapped his arms around england, burying his face unable to acknowledged the heart wrenching reality.

An outcry of passion roared thought the auditorium as the endless sea of fan-girls and few fan-boys applaud at the performance.

.

Curtains closed as the spotlight dimmed on the forlorn duo.

.

o "England don't die I don't want to be alone, you still owe me money what other reason do you -" a bloody fist to the face cut America off.

.

"You bloody grit get a hold of yourself" Arthur just sighed getting up and grabbing a near by towel.

.

"England your a live!" In a flash Alfred in his famous hug of death, thrilled that the older nation was still with him.

.

"Alfred get a hold of your self we were just acting, force to by black-mail might I add but still acting none the less"

.

"oh yeah." America recollect letting go of England. the older nation inhaled a badly needed breath of precious oxygen.

Wiping the fake blood and sweat off his face the older nation could help but look at the idiot nation wonder how the USxUK fan club black-mailed him into acting. His cheek became Rossy at the thought knowing full well how they got him.

.

"Hey America what did they threaten you with?" Arthur face redden at the possibilities.

Alfred scratch his cheek, his face now turning a light red. "nothing really. why? how did they get you?"

.

"Ack, none of your business! Besides if you won't tell me, why should i tell you!" Arthur turned his back to Alfred trying to appear mad trying to mask his now tomato face.

.

"Damn UsxUK fans it all their fault" Arthur muttered "they already have fictions, art, AMV's about us whats next" Alfred finished

Both nations just sighed walking stage knowing full well that they couldn't stop their fans, the would have to pose for another picture live through another fiction until the next trend. As they walked they could help but glance back and forth at each others red face, wonder the same things as you.

~END~

* * *

This for all the USxUK fans & to everyone at _The Special Relationship_, the AmericaxEngland **LiveJournal** community. All 4597 + members ^_^

AGAIN Sorry for all the grammar and spelling errors I tried but they always seem to get by me *giggles*

This is made to make fun of us USxUK fans and in no way shape or form is it meant to hurt anyones feelings. *take it with a grain of salt*


End file.
